


Crave It, Chase It

by thefangirlingdead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (at least a little bit), Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, oh man where do i start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Erwin's lips spread into a small, sly grin. Suddenly, there's a hand on Levi's knee. "Do you want me to tie you up, Levi?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Levi clears his throat, "Well, I uh - I was actually thinking the other way around."</i>
</p><p>Levi ties Erwin up and has his way with him. Erwin totally isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave It, Chase It

**Author's Note:**

> _Breathe, breathe me in, taste my words_  
>  _let me blow your mind_  
>  _I'll take you far, far away_  
>  _I'll make you feel alright_  
>  _You gotta crave it and chase it_  
>  _until you're close enough to taste it_  
>  _I can give you what you need_  
> [Make You Feel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8MmZzKZ5wU) \- Alina Baraz & Galimatias 
> 
> I am total eruri trash and I have no shame. This fic happened purely because I love the hell out of Power Bottom!Levi. Not beta'd, so if you see any typos, please let me know!

Levi felt embarrassed about it, at first. It's not that his sex life with Erwin is _boring_ by any means - _god_ no, it would be a sin to say that sex with Erwin Smith is boring - but Levi would be lying if he said he didn't imagine a little bit _more_ from time to time. When Erwin is away, off base or in the capital trying to gain more funding, more often than not, Levi finds himself bored and lonely. And with loneliness and boredom, Levi finds his mind wandering late at night as his hand drifts down below the waistband of his pants.

It starts off innocently enough, Levi imagining Erwin in bed late at night, with his low-lidded eyes and sly smirk, whispering filthy shit into his ear as he holds him down on the bed. More often than not, that's how they end up, anyway - Erwin always tosses Levi onto the bed, pins him to the mattress and has his way with him, fucks Levi until he's writhing and begging. But when Erwin is gone on longer trips, when his meetings take longer than expected, Levi's mind begins to wander a bit more. One night, when Erwin has been gone for over a week, Levi imagines pinning _him_ down to the bed when he returns home. His thoughts drift, and before he knows it, he's gasping, fucking up into his own fist as he imagines using Erwin's gear to tie his wrists to his headboard, holding him still so he can do with him what he pleases. As soon as he comes, Levi feels hot with embarrassment, but somehow, he manages to bring the idea up to Erwin when he comes home.

"How do you feel about bondage?" Levi asks casually a few days later. He's sitting on the edge of Erwin's desk, legs crossed, and he tries to pretend that the question doesn't make his face feel hot. He's certain that Erwin sees right through it, though, especially by the way he stops writing at his words.

Levi doesn't want to look Erwin in the eye - doesn't want him to see how embarrassed he is by asking the question - but when Erwin doesn't say anything at first, Levi swallows hard and sucks it up, meeting his heavy gaze. Erwin's face is schooled, expression unreadable, as usual. "Why do you ask?" he turns the question around on Levi instead of answering it, and that only makes him feel more embarrassed. It's like he wants him to say it. _Fuck_ , he probably does.

Levi shrugs, feigning indifference. Two can play at this game. "Just curious."

At that, Erwin's lips spread into a small, sly grin. Suddenly, there's a hand on Levi's knee. "Do you want me to tie you up, Levi?"

 _And fuck._ Levi would be lying if he said he hadn't imagined _that_ before, either. He wouldn't mind it, really, and the tone that Erwin's voice takes on with the question doesn't help matters much either. It wouldn't be much different than Erwin's strong hands pinning his wrists down to the mattress. He tries to imagine being secured to the bed, unable to move, completely at Erwin's mercy, and has to shake the dirty thoughts from his head. Yeah, he'd like that, but he'd also been imagining something else

Levi clears his throat, "Well, I uh - I was actually thinking the other way around."

Erwin raises his eyebrows, but he doesn't look uninterested. _Good_ , Levi thinks, he caught him off guard. "You want to tie me up."

 _Yeah_ , Levi wants to say, _I want to tie you up, fuck you, use you, make you scream._

Instead of saying that, though, he shrugs. "Would you like that?"

Erwin's smile widens. "Would _you_?"

The fucker. He just _has_ to turn it around. Levi stays cool, though, doesn't let Erwin's words deter him or throw him off. Instead, he simply leans in, close to Erwin, and with a low voice murmurs, "Yeah. I would."

So that's what lands them here - Levi straddling over Erwin's hips as he secures his wrists to the headboard a week later, pulling on the rope to make sure it's snug yet comfortable. Erwin, shirtless, smiles reassuringly up at him, and Levi wants to fucking smack that sly little smile off of his face. Even tied up, Erwin has this _confidence_ about him that practically commands the room.

Levi can't even believe he was unsure about asking for this to begin with. Of course Erwin would be into it, the kinky fuck. He's always been one for whispering filthy shit into Levi's ear when he knows nobody else can hear, for pinning him against the door with his arms in the air, bending him over his desk for a quick fuck. Really, Levi can't say that he's surprised that the man looks absolutely _thrilled_ to be tied up like this.

"Too tight?" Levi asks, tugging on the rope again.

Erwin shakes his head. "Feels perfect," he murmurs.

Levi nods, lips drawn down into a thin, tight line. "Safe words?"

"Red, Yellow, Green," Erwin recites easily, "Though I doubt I'll be needing them."

"Oh my god, shut up," Levi bites, moving to get off of the bed. Erwin simply lets out a soft chuckle behind him. "I knew you'd like this, you kinky fucker."

"You know me well," Erwin retorts from behind him as Levi stands, back facing him. His face burns at the implications of what they're about to do, but he also feels exhilarated. Now, he just needs to make sure that Erwin knows who's in charge.

He takes a deep breath before turning around, letting a slight smirk settle over his lips. He kneels on the bed again, reveling in the way that Erwin gives him his undivided attention, watching closely as he swings a leg over to straddle his hips once more. Levi leans forward, holding onto where Erwin's arms are secured above his head, and dips down so their lips are almost touching. Teasing.

"I don't think I've ever heard you beg," he murmurs, voice low, "Do you think you can beg for me tonight, Erwin?"

Thankfully, the words seem to get to him, because Levi feels Erwin shudder under him at that. Taking it as his cue, Levi leans forward, pressing their lips together before Erwin has a chance to answer him with some other kinky shit. Erwin is eager, arching up into his kiss, and Levi is sure to give him what he wants, but just barely. He swipes his tongue teasingly across his lips, but doesn't dive inside. He nips at Erwin's bottom lip, but doesn't quite suck it into his mouth. He stretches out over Erwin's body, dipping down to mouth at his jaw, his neck, the spot behind his ear. He hears Erwin sigh out underneath him and he pulls back once more, making sure to maintain eye contact as he does so. Without much of a kiss and without even being touched, Erwin's pupils are already blown wide and Levi can't help but smirk. He's certain that this is killing him - Erwin is almost always in charge, and here Levi is, leaving these teasing little kisses on his lips, not letting him really dive in and get what he wants.

Levi rotates his hips over Erwin's and is pleased when the motion earns a small intake of breath from him. He's not quite hard yet, but he's getting there, and Levi knows exactly what to do to turn him on.

He leans in, lips brushing against Erwin's Adam’s apple, his neck, coming to rest beneath his ear. "I've been thinking about what I'm going to do to you," Levi says, voice a rumble in his throat. He kisses Erwin's neck in between thoughts, catching the skin between his teeth and biting quickly before soothing it with his tongue.

"Tell me," Erwin rasps, and Levi can feel the muscles in his arms flexing just slightly under the strain of the rope.

"I was thinking about sucking your dick," he muses, smiling when Erwin's breathing hitches slightly, "But then I thought that I could open you up nice and slow, finger you until you cry and beg me to fuck you..."

Levi's hands begin to wander, sliding down across Erwin's chest. He pauses, catching a nipple between his fingers and rolling it gently. Erwin arches just barely into the touch, sensitive. "But I thought, _where's the fun in that?_ " he continues, "I deserve to be a little selfish..."

He leans in, taking a moment to pause and kiss Erwin. This time, Erwin is quick to open his mouth in response, and Levi can't help but deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth, savoring the taste. Erwin already feels pliable underneath him, and Levi can't help but smile into the kiss. _Oh_ , this is going to be fun.

Levi pulls away after a moment, though, taking a second to catch his breath. He leans his forehead against Erwin's shoulder and rocks their hips together gently. Erwin feels hard against him, now.

"And  _then_ , I figured, why not put that dirty mouth of yours to use?" Levi finally continues, leaning up to whisper in Erwin's ear, "So I want to fuck your mouth, and then _maybe_ , maybe if you're good, I'll ride you after." Erwin’s breath _definitely_ hitches at that, and Levi can't suppress his smile.

"Sound good?"

Erwin nods against him and Levi feels his muscles flex beneath him, as if he forgot that he was tied up and wanted to reach out and grab him. Levi smiles and sits up, drinking in the sight of a disheveled Erwin underneath him. The look in his eyes says that Erwin wants nothing more than to reach out, flip Levi over and fuck him into the mattress, but just in case...

"Color?" Levi asks.

"Green," Erwin says almost immediately. He lets out a short laugh, repeating, " _Green._ Fuck, Levi."

Levi smirks down at him, "Good." Then, he promptly swings his leg back over him and stands, stepping away from the bed. He knows that Erwin's eyes are on him, can practically _feel_ them, so he takes his time getting undressed. His movements aren't slow by any means (he's just as anxious to get back up on the bed, after all) but he's not moving fast, either. He takes his time unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall to the ground around his feet. When it comes to his pants, he decides that it would be best to discard them before climbing back over Erwin's hips, so he does, making sure to bend over slightly when pulling them off, making a show of it.

When he turns back around, he catches Erwin licking his lips and can't help the smirk that falls on his own. He's hard, which he feels a little embarrassed about, considering he hasn't even been touched yet, but he can't help but reach down and stroke himself, savoring the way that Erwin watches his movements hungrily.

Within a few strides, Levi is climbing up on the bed once more. Only this time, he doesn't straddle Erwin's hips. This time, he positions himself higher up on his body, nearly over his chest, so his cock is only a few inches from Erwin's face. He jerks himself a few times, thumbing the precome around his head, and watches as Erwin struggles to figure out where to direct his attention - Levi's cock, or his eyes. Erwin's tongue darts out to lick his lips again, and Levi has to resist the urge to press forward into his mouth right away.

Instead, Levi takes a deep breath, steadying himself, and reaches out with his free hand to brush his fingers against Erwin's cheek. Erwin glances up at him, and they share a loaded glance - Levi wants to open his mouth, make sure that this is okay, but by the look in Erwin's low-lidded eyes, he wants this. And _fuck_ , Levi definitely wants this.

He gently strokes Erwin's cheek with his thumb, one last little tender moment, and receives a reassuring nod from Erwin in return. And that's it.

When Levi presses his hips forward, the head of his cock bumping against Erwin's lips, Erwin opens his mouth eagerly, eyes that were once locked on Levi falling closed, lashes fanning out across his cheeks. Erwin strains forward against his restraints, and just that is enough to prompt Levi to press forward a little more, letting Erwin suck him into his mouth, tongue running hungrily up his length.

Levi lets out a stuttering sigh, his hand moving from Erwin's cheek to find its place in his hair. His other hand holds onto Erwin's arm, propping himself up. He wants to guide Erwin's head, wants to fuck into his mouth - especially with the way that Erwin sucking him down eagerly - but Levi holds back a little, letting him get used to it first.

" _Fuck_ , just like that," Levi murmurs encouragingly, running his fingers through Erwin's hair. Erwin's eyes snap open at that, gazing up at Levi as he presses down further. He's watching Levi, trying to gauge his reactions like he always does, and just the thought makes Levi snap his hips forward a little. He doesn't thrust completely into Erwin's mouth, but enough to catch him off guard - to remind him who's in charge. Usually, when Erwin's sucking his dick, it's a game. He watches Levi as he does it - just as he is now - to pull him apart, bring him close to the edge and make him beg before pulling away from him completely. The difference here is Erwin _isn't_ in control. This isn't his game to play, and Levi wants to remind him of that.

If Levi wants to fuck his mouth and come down his throat, he will. In fact…

He thrusts forward again, this time a little deeper, and revels in the feeling of Erwin swallowing around him before he pulls back again. "You look so pretty like this, Erwin," he coos, "Your mouth wrapped around my cock. You love it don't you?"

Erwin's eyes open to look up at Levi again, and Levi simply smirks down at him. His fingers run gently through Erwin's hair, even as he fucks his hips forward shallowly.

After a moment, Levi pulls out, giving Erwin a chance to breathe. He watches the way his mouth hangs open, the line of saliva connecting Erwin to his dick. "Can you take more?" he asks gently.

Erwin nods almost immediately, and it only takes a second before Levi's fingers are tightening in his hair. "Good," he growls, pressing himself into Erwin's waiting mouth again.

This time, he doesn't go easy on him. Almost immediately, Levi bottoms out, pressing completely into Erwin's mouth, reveling in the way that his throat works around his cock. He can't help but moan at the sensation, head falling forward slightly before pulling his hips back once more. He offers Erwin a chance to catch his breath - just a tiny window to gasp a raspy breath through his mouth - before practically yanking his head forward, fucking into his mouth once more. Levi develops a rhythm at that, pumping his hips shallowly a few times before pressing completely down Erwin's throat and repeating the process, and Erwin just takes it. He allows Levi to use him, sucks in sharp breaths through his nose when he can, and clenches his fists above his head.

When he feels like he's about to come, Levi slows down a little, presses himself deep into Erwin's mouth before pulling away slightly, giving him some room to breathe. A few tears have escaped Erwin's closed eyes and snaked down his cheeks, and the sight is breathtaking.

Levi loosens his grip in Erwin's hair, pets him gently before letting his hand slide down his cheek to cradle his jaw. Erwin's eyes open, and Levi has to stop himself from coming right then and there. He wonders if Erwin would beg right now if he pulled away, ask Levi to keep fucking his mouth. He doesn't give him the chance, though. Instead, he maintains that eye contact while pumping his hips forward shallowly.

As soon as Levi has control over his own voice and his impending orgasm, he speaks. "I can't decide..." he muses, pulling back so just the tip of his cock rests in Erwin's mouth, "Should I come down your throat, or all over your pretty face?"

Levi expected _some_ form of reaction, but he definitely doesn't expect the way that Erwin moans around him at that, his arms straining above his head. Levi has to hold back a gasp at the vibration of it and manages a smirk instead. "You'd like that, huh?" he asks and Erwin nods, just ever so slightly. Eager.

At that, Levi's thrusting forward again, fucking Erwin's mouth, his hand still cradling his jaw, rubbing his throat as he feels his cock disappearing down it. He lets his head fall forward, lets a moan spill from his parted lips, and fucks Erwin's mouth. Erwin goes boneless underneath him, taking him beautifully, using his tongue to pull Levi over the edge. And Levi decides that both is good. When he finally reaches his peak, he lets himself spurt into Erwin's mouth a couple of times, spilling down his throat before he pulls back and finishes himself off on Erwin's pretty lips, his chin and his chest.

And _fuck_ it's a beautiful sight.

Levi nearly collapses after he comes. The only thing that supports him upright is his hand pressed flat against the headboard. Other than that, his head hangs low between his shoulders, eyes barely open. He watches as Erwin licks his lips, staring up at him through half-lidded eyes.

After a few deep breaths, and once he's certain that he can move without fumbling, Levi ducks down, using his free hand to wipe some of his come off of Erwin's face. He holds the fingers up to Erwin's lips, and without being asked, Erwin leans forward, sucking them into his mouth.

Just the action is almost enough to make Levi hard again. _Almost_.

After Erwin finishes licking his fingers clean, Levi leans in, pressing their lips together in a messy kiss, licking the taste of his own come off of Erwin's lips and pressing it into his mouth. Erwin moans against him, accepts the kiss with ease, and it takes all of the strength that Levi has left to pull away.

When he looks down, Erwin is gazing up at him with wide eyes, panting, breathless.

Levi reaches back at that, letting his fingers dance up Erwin's straining erection through his pants. Erwin practically groans at the tiny bit of contact, throwing his head back, and Levi can't help the smirk that settles over his lips.

"You're doing so well, Erwin," he praises.

After a deep breath and a moment to collect himself, Levi cleans the rest of his come off of Erwin's face and rises of his knees, scooting down the bed where his hands rest at the waistband of Erwin's pants. He can go slow, now, doesn't have to worry about getting himself off again anytime soon. Instead, this is about Erwin now, and Levi takes his time. Now, Levi leans down, kissing around Erwin's navel as he slowly unbuttons his pants, fingers moving at a purposely slow pace. He hears Erwin sigh above him, feels him shifting beneath him, and can't help but smirk as he pulls his pants and underwear down in one go.

He doesn't touch Erwin once he's naked, though. No, instead, Levi gets off of the bed again and moves, quiet and nimble across the room. He knows that Erwin is watching him - his gaze is heavy - so again, he makes a show of it. He lets his hips sway, takes his time digging through Erwin's dresser for the lube. Erwin lets out a deep breath and Levi shoots him a smirk when he turns around.

"Maybe I take that back," Levi says teasingly as he crosses the room back to Erwin. His Commander's hands are balled into fists above his head, his cock looks achingly hard between his legs - curved beautifully with precome beading at the head - and the look he gives Levi is a mix of pure adoration and utter insanity. But the thing is - and Levi knows it - Erwin could easily escape from his bindings if he wanted to.

 _If he wanted to._ But he doesn't. The way his eyes drink in Levi's body as he climbs back onto the bed for a third time, straddling his stomach, says that he wants this just as much as Levi does. "I can't tell if you want to kill me or if you want to fuck me," Levi jokes, smirking down at Erwin.

But when he dips down for a kiss, it's no surprise that Erwin practically lunges forward to meet him. Levi gives in a little at that, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss, in the lingering taste of his own come on Erwin's lips. He lets Erwin have a little, lets Erwin bite at his bottom lip and suck it into his mouth before eventually pulling away.

Levi sits up, and when he does, his ass brushes just barely against Erwin's cock. Erwin gasps, sensitive, and Levi smirks. "Not yet," Levi chastises, moving forward a little, away from the contact. Erwin's eyes narrow in response, nearly _offended_ until he's distracted by Levi opening the bottle of lube, drizzling some onto his fingers.

"Not so mad now, huh?" Levi teases with a smirk. Before Erwin has a chance to say anything in response - and he's just about to, mouth open and everything - Levi leans forward, reaches back, and presses his slick fingers against his own hole. He knows how much it'll kill Erwin, being able to watch him do this to himself but unable to really _see_ \- to watch Levi finger himself open without a hand on his hip, without watching the fingers disappear inside of his ass.

The burn is a little much - Levi doesn't really go easy on himself, pressing in to the second knuckle quickly - and he almost loses himself to the feeling of it, his free hand pressed against the headboard, keeping him propped up over Erwin. He _almost_ loses himself, until Erwin's voice shakes him out of it.

" _Levi._ " His voice is thick, desperate. Levi nearly doubles over at the sound of it. In fact, his hand does slip on the headboard, causing him to pitch forward slightly.

He presses another finger into himself.

"Ah - _ah_ ," Levi gasps, takes a second to steady himself before opening his eyes, gazing down at Erwin. "I bet this is killing you, watching me finger myself open. Not being able to touch me yourself."

When Erwin gazes back up at him, it's with heavy eyes and parted lips. He's straining against the rope again, but that's no surprise.

Levi pumps his fingers a little, fingers himself open slowly, making a show of it. Just the idea of Erwin watching him with hungry eyes is enough it make his cock twitch with interest again. "It is, huh?" Levi continues to tease Erwin lightly. "I know you love stretching me... Teasing me." His voice pitches a little higher when he presses his fingers deeper inside of himself and Erwin gasps underneath him as if he's the one being touched.

" _Levi."_

He presses in a third finger. It's a little too fast, the stretch is a little much, but he's getting impatient. His cock is nearly hard again, and he can only imagine how Erwin feels. For a split second, he almost feels bad for tying him up and stringing him along like this, but then he remembers all of the times that Erwin has brought him to the brink of orgasm, only to cut him off and make him beg for it, and then he feels like he's not teasing him enough.

Levi presses his fingers in deep, reveling in the stretch and burn and gasping when he brushes against his own prostate. It's a little awkward at this angle, but the stretch is good. Erwin's reaction is better.

" _Fuck_ ," Levi grunts. He lets his head fall forward, his bangs brushing Erwin's cheek, his shoulder, which is pulled up, tight against the headboard. He's right next to his neck, his ear, could lean forward and tease him, kiss him, bite him, but Levi settles with something else entirely.

"Do you think three is enough for your cock?" he breaths, his voice low and thick next to Erwin's ear. When he receives a full body shudder from Erwin in return, he smirks to himself. He spreads his fingers, presses them in deep.

"Your fingers are so much thicker than mine, _Erwin_ ," Levi moans his Commander's name, "You always stretch me so wide... Do you think this'll be enough?"

 _"Levi..."_ Erwin all but whines underneath him.

 _"Erwin_ ," Levi mimics, letting his head fall into the hollow point between Erwin’s shoulder and his neck, "Do you think I'm ready for your cock?"

 _"Fuck_ ," Erwin breaths, "Please, Levi."

And that's about all it takes. By the time Levi pulls his fingers out, he's achingly hard again - record timing - and he's had about enough of the teasing, too. He wants Erwin inside of him, wants to ride him, wants to feel the stretch and burn of his cock filling him up.

 _Fuck_. He wants Erwin.

It takes the last bits of Levi's patience to reach forward, popping the cap on the lube to pour some into his hand again. But he manages, and within seconds, he's reaching back once more, only this time, it's to touch Erwin. He wants to take his time, wants to tease his head, dance his fingers up the his length before actually wrapping his hand around him, but Levi wants to hurry too, so instead, he jerks Erwin quickly, a little roughly, slicking him up. Obviously, Erwin doesn't mind either way and thrusts up into the touch. He turns his head - as if in embarrassment - and moans into his arm, hips arching up on their own volition as Levi strokes him.

And then, as quick is the hand is there, it's gone. Erwin's eyes snap open and he's just on the verge of begging Levi to _touch him, please_ , but then, Levi is moving, rising on his knees before sinking down onto his cock, and Erwin is letting out a deep moan, his head falling back against the headboard.

Levi is right, three of his own fingers aren't quite enough to stretch him for Erwin's dick, and he can't help the way he falls forward slightly at the burn - the way Erwin fills him up. He barely manages to brace himself against the headboard, his head hanging between his shoulders, and stutters out a soft, " _Oh fuck..._ "

Erwin takes full advantage of Levi's moment of vulnerability to arch forward, his lips finding Levi's slender neck, and immediately sucks a kiss into his skin. He takes what he can get, biting and kissing while Levi takes a moment to get used to the stretch, but -

But as soon as he's there, he's gone. Levi sits up almost immediately, a fire igniting behind his eyes. A hand darts out to hold Erwin still and he glares down at him, biting out a sharp, "No. None of that." As if to prove his point, Levi rises up, almost completely off of Erwin's dick, and holds the eye contact, a slight smirk settling on his lips. He's still in control, and Erwin needs to remember that.

After a moment, Levi is working himself down again, back over Erwin's cock, and eventually, he lets go of his face. Levi leans back, and instead of holding Erwin in place, his hands find their place on Erwin’s thighs. He arches his back, presents his chest, rolls his hips, and revels in the feeling of Erwin filling him up, in the sound of his stuttered moan.

" _Fuck_ ," Erwin gasps, "Levi, I-"

He doesn't have a chance to finish his thought, however, because Levi is rolling his hips again, riding him like he was made to do it. He lifts his hips and lets himself hang there for a moment before meeting Erwin's thrust halfway, then repeats the action. Levi has always loved it like this, sitting in Erwin's lap, legs spread - it feels like Erwin is splitting him open. Even when he's not in control, when Erwin is forcing him onto his dick and fucking up into him with quick, short thrusts, Levi loves it like this. He loves riding Erwin, but he does love it even more when he's in control, when he decides how fast he's going to roll his hips, when Erwin gets to come...

"Levi," Erwin gasps again, the name a chant on his lips, "Levi, I'm so close, I-"

"No," Levi bites. In a second, he's lifting almost all the way off of Erwin's cock, even though he's close, too. "Not yet-" he reaches forward, catching Erwin's chin with his fingers. He locks eye contact, biting out, "You can't come until I say so."

" _Levi,"_ Erwin nearly whines, his voice high, quiet, "Please..."

And then, Levi's smirking, sinking back down onto Erwin's cock and letting out a stuttered moan as he does so. After that, he begins to ride him faster. It becomes less of a show, more desperate. Levi lets himself double over slightly, back hunched as he fucks himself on Erwin's dick, meeting him thrust for shallow thrust. He feels Erwin's arms twitch beneath him, hears his breathing become quicker, his moaning more frequent, louder. Levi pulls back slightly and watches as Erwin throws his head back, his eyes screwed shut, mouth open, slack. He's close, desperate, but trying to obey Levi. He's holding himself back.

With shaky fingers, Levi reaches up, and within seconds, he's pulling the quick release on the knot around Erwin’s wrists. Erwin doesn't realize it at first, doesn't seem to notice the rope go slack, so Levi leans forward, his hands resting gently on Erwin's chest and murmurs out a soft, "Fuck me, Erwin."

And then it all seems to happen at once. In a split second, Erwin is moving, his arms quickly encircling Levi, wrapping around his middle. Erwin is strong, and with Levi boneless in his lap, it doesn't take much for him to gain control. He flips them easily, Levi falling to his back on the mattress, and Erwin pulls him close, his hands hard on his back, his ass, his fingers digging into Levi's skin. He pulls Levi's hips up off of the bed, and fucks him hard, hips snapping forward in a way that nearly makes Levi scream, makes Levi arch his back and claw at his skin.

" _Erwin, Erwin_ ," Levi chants, his voice high, sharp. The sudden change in power is nearly enough to drive him over the edge. He may love riding Erwin, and he may love being in charge, but he loves this, too. He loves the way that Erwin knows exactly how to handle him, touch him, fuck him. Erwin is rough with him like this, because he knows that Levi can take it, knows that Levi loves it. And after stringing Erwin on for so long, Levi decides that he deserves this. Erwin deserves to manhandle him, fuck him hard into the mattress, hold him close and suck marks into his skin. Erwin's teeth biting into his shoulder is what finally brings him to the edge.

"Fuck, _fuck Erwin_ ," Levi gasps. He comes harder the second time, clenching around Erwin, clutching him close, and that's what sends Erwin over the edge as well. His hips nearly double in speed, stutter, and then with one long deep thrust, he's coming inside of Levi, filling him up with his name on his lips.

Levi goes boneless almost immediately after he comes, his hands nearly going limp where they rest on Erwin's shoulders, his face slack, legs sore. Erwin's face is buried in the crook of his neck, his hands still gripping his ass and back and Levi turns, kisses his cheek while he waits for him to come down, too. He feels exhausted, spent, and he wonders if Erwin feels the same. By the way that Erwin moves lazily as he finally pulls out and rolls over, Levi is certain he has his answer.

He stays put on his back, eyes closed for a moment before turning to look at Erwin, and when he does, it's to the sight of Erwin rubbing his wrists.

" _Shit_ ," Levi mutters. He sits up almost too quickly, the world spinning around him, but he can't help but feel concerned for Erwin. Had he tied the ropes too tight? Had he been to hard on him?

"Erwin? Is - I didn't - are you okay?"

Erwin chuckles. When he finally meets Levi's gaze, it's with a sleepy smile. "I'm fine," he murmurs, leaning forward. Erwin pulls Levi close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "I'm great, you were amazing."

Levi huffs out a laugh against Erwin's bare chest. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Erwin says, voice suddenly serious. He pulls away to look Levi in eyes, fingers brushing his sweaty hair away from his face. "You were... It was perfect," he settles with.

Levi smiles. "You like it when I'm in control," he deduces.

"I do," Erwin admits with a small smile.

Levi huffs out another short laugh, leaning in to press his face against Erwin chest again. Erwin wraps his arms around Levi's small frame, holding him close. "I'll remember that for next time, Commander."


End file.
